Linux
|logo = 150px|символы Linux и [[GNU]] |screenshot = 250px|Рабочий стол KDE |caption = Рабочий стол KDE |based on = ядро Linux и GNU |developer = Линус Торвальдс и многочисленные разработчики по всему миру |family = Unix-подобные |source_model = открытый |kernel_type = монолитное ядро с поддержкой подгружаемых модулей |license = в основном GNU GPL |working_state = актуальное }} Linux ( или ), также Ли́нукс — общее название Unix-подобных операционных систем, основанных на одноимённом ядре. Ядро Linux создаётся и распространяется в соответствии с моделью разработки свободного и открытого программного обеспечения. Поэтому общее название не подразумевает какой-либо единой «официальной» комплектации Linux; они распространяются в основном бесплатно в виде различных готовых дистрибутивов, имеющих свой набор прикладных программ и уже настроенных под конкретные нужды пользователя. Первый релиз ядра системы 5 октября 1991. На начальном этапе Linux бесплатно разрабатывался только энтузиастами-добровольцами, но с успехом Linux и его массовым коммерческим использованием дорабатывать ОС и вносить свой вклад стали и компании, со временем став значительной силой. Подавляющее большинство ПО в современных дистрибутивах по-прежнему доступно по свободным лицензиям, как правило, за исключением небольшого количества проприетарных компонентов. В 2008 году расчёты показывали, что для того, чтобы «с нуля» разработать систему, аналогичную Fedora 9, потребовалось бы затратить 10,8 млрд доллOpenNews:[[Себестоимость] типичного Linux дистрибутива составила 10 миллиардов долларов]. Совокупная себестоимость ядра Linux оценена в более чем 1 млрд евро (около 1,4 млрд долл.). Только за 2008 год себестоимость ядра Linux увеличилась на 225 млн евро. В системе Linux воплощён труд в эквиваленте 73 тыс. человеко-летTechnology Academy Finland — Stem cell pioneer and open source software engineer are 2012 Millennium Technology Prize laureatesЛинус Торвальдс удостоен премии Millennium Technology Prize 2012 / Хабрахабр. В настоящее время системы Linux лидируют на рынках смартфонов (Android занимает 85 % рынкаAndroid Captures Record 85% Share of Global Smartphone Shipments in Q2 2014), интернет-серверов (60 %), самых мощных суперкомпьютеров (97 %)Статистика по операционным системам / Официальный сайт Top500, а также, согласно Linux Foundation, в дата-центрах и на предприятияхHow Linux is Built — YouTube, занимают половину рынка встраиваемых систем , имеют значительную долю рынка нетбуков (32 % на 2009 годДоля рынка нетбуков Linux сравняется с долей Windows в 2013 году). На рынке домашних компьютеров Linux прочно занимает 3 место (по разным данным, от 1 до 5 %). Согласно исследованию Goldman Sachs, в целом, рыночная доля Linux среди электронных устройств составляет около 42 %Linux Now Has «Double» the Market Share of Windows. С тех пор, как ядро Linux было создано для x86-ПК, оно было портировано на множество платформ, включая x86-64, PowerPC и ARM. Linux работает в роутерах, телевизорах и игровых приставках. ОС на ядре продолжают быстро совершенствоваться (например, новая версия ядра выпускается каждые 2—3 месяца, с 2005 года в разработке ядра принимают участие более 7800 разработчиков из более чем 800 различных компанийOpenNews: Анализ тенденций и участников разработки ядра Linux) и набирает популярность (за 9 месяцев с мая 2011 по январь 2012 доля Linux выросла на 64 %Linux is the world’s fastest growing desktop OS — up 64 % in 9 months). Наиболее популярными дистрибутивами являются (расположены в алфавитном порядке названия их пакетных форматов): deb-based (Debian, Mint, Ubuntu), pacman-based (Arch Linux, Chakra, Manjaro), RPM-based (RedHat, Fedora, Mageia, OpenSUSE), source-based (Slackware, Gentoo). Обобщающее название систем на основе Linux и GNU Операционные системы на основе ядра Linux с использованием большой части userland-окружения и тулчейна проекта GNU называют «Linux» или «GNU/Linux»Why GNU/Linux?Interview: Richard Stallman | KernelTrap. Первый вариант более популярен и чаще используется сторонниками термина открытого ПО , второй — сторонниками свободного ПО. Хотя в английском второй вариант пишется и звучит как «GNU/Linux», это не всегда удобно в других языках. Поэтому, если можно показать равноправность GNU и Linux лучшим способом — например, GNU+Linux (гну плюс линукс), (во французском), или (в испанском), лучше использовать его, чем «GNU Linux» («гну ли́нукс»), создающий впечатление, будто бы ядро Linux было разработано или принадлежит проекту GNU . Аналогичным образом построены названия TCP/IP и Ogg/Vorbis. Все или подавляющее большинство дистрибутивов Linux для настольных компьютеров являются дистрибутивами GNU/LinuxGNU/Linux FAQ — GNU Project — Free Software Foundation, но с популяризацией «мобильных» ОС на основе Linux без основных библиотек и программ проекта GNU (например, Android, ) такие ОС иногда пытаются выделить, продолжая называть «обычные» дистрибутивы «Linux»GNU/Linux FAQ — GNU Project — Free Software Foundation. История Unix Операционная система Unix была разработана в 1969 году в Bell Laboratories компании AT&T в США Кеном Томпсоном, Деннисом Ритчи, Дугласом Макилроем и Джо Осанной. Unix первоначально была написана целиком на ассемблере, что было обычной практикой того времени. Позже, в 1973—75 годах, она была переписана на языке программирования Си. То, что операционная система была написана на языке высокого уровня, позволило упростить её портирование на различные компьютерные платформы. Из-за особенностей лицензии AT&T была вынуждена открывать исходный код операционной системы всем обратившимся , что позволило Unix быстро развиться и стать популярной во многих научных учреждениях и предприятиях. В 1984 году Bell Labs отделилась от AT&T. Избавившись от необходимости бесплатного лицензирования системы, Bell Labs начала продажи Unix как проприетарного продукта. GNU Проект GNU был начат в 1983 году Ричардом Столлманом с целью создания «целостной Unix-совместимой программной системы», полностью состоящей из свободного программного обеспечения. Работа началась в 1984 . Позднее в 1985 Столлман основал Free Software Foundation, а в 1989 году составил GNU General Public License (GNU GPL). В начале 1990-х многие из программ, необходимых в операционной системе (такие, как библиотеки, компиляторы, текстовые редакторы, командная оболочка UNIX, и оконная система), были завершены, в то время как разработка низкоуровневых элементов, таких как драйверы, демоны и ядра, была приостановлена, и они оставались незавершёнными . Линус Торвальдс сказал, что если бы ядро GNU было доступно в 1991 году, он бы не решился написать своё собственное . BSD Несмотря на то что из-за юридических проблем с лицензией 386BSD, из которой позже произошли NetBSD и FreeBSD, не была выпущена до 1992 года, её разработка предшествовала Linux. Линус Торвальдс сказал, что если бы 386BSD была доступна в то время, он, вероятно, не создал бы Linux . MINIX MINIX является недорогой минимальной UNIX-подобной операционной системой, предназначенной для образовательных целей в области компьютерных наук, написанной Эндрю Таненбаумом. Начиная с версии 3, MINIX стала свободной и была переработана для «серьёзного» применения. В 1991 году, во время обучения в Хельсинкском университете Торвальдс заинтересовался операционными системами и был разочарован лицензией MINIX, которая ограничивала её использование только образовательными целями (что исключало любое коммерческое использование), вследствие чего начал работать над своей собственной операционной системой, которая в итоге стала Linux. Торвальдс начал разработку ядра Linux на MINIX, и приложения, написанные для MINIX, были также использованы в Linux. Позже, когда Linux достиг определённой зрелости, появилась возможность продолжать разработку уже на базе самого Linux . Приложения GNU также заменили приложения MINIX, так как код GNU, находящийся в свободном доступе, был более удобен для применения в молодой операционной системе. Исходный код под лицензией GNU GPL может быть использован в других проектах, если они также выпускаются под той же или совместимой лицензией. Для того чтобы сделать Linux доступным для коммерческого использования, Торвальдс начал переходить от своей первоначальной лицензии (которая запрещала коммерческое распространение) на GNU GPL . Разработчики работали над полной интеграцией компонентов GNU с Linux с целью создания полнофункциональной и свободной операционной системы (Linux). Коммерческий и общественный спрос Дистрибутивы на основе Linux имеют широкое применение в различных областях: от встраиваемых систем до суперкомпьютеров , надёжно удерживают лидирующие позиции на рынке серверов, как правило, в составе комплекса серверного программного обеспечения LAMP . Самая популярная ОС для смартфонов и планшетных компьютеров — Android, также основана на ядре Linux. Также растёт использование Linux в качестве десктопной системы для дома и офиса . Дистрибутивы Linux пользуются популярностью у различных государственных структур: Федеральное правительство Бразилии хорошо известно своей поддержкой Linux , а российские военные разрабатывают свой собственный дистрибутив Линукс . Правительство индийского штата Керала выпустило предписание о переходе всех школ штата на использование Linux . Для обеспечения технологической независимости Китай использует только Linux на своих процессорах Loongson . Некоторые регионы Испании разработали свои собственные дистрибутивы Linux, которые используются в образовании и госуправлении, например, такие как gnuLinEx в Эстремадуре и Guadalinex в Андалусии. Португалия также пользуется своим собственным дистрибутивом Caixa Mágica, разработанным для нетбука Magalhães и государственной программы электронного образования . Франция и Германия предпринимают ряд шагов по увеличению использования Linux . Текущее развитие Линус Торвальдс продолжает руководить разработкой ядра. Ричард Столлман возглавляет Free Software Foundation, которая, в свою очередь, поддерживает разработку компонентов GNU. Наконец, частные лица и корпорации разрабатывают не-GNU-компоненты. Компоненты, разработанные сторонними производителями, являются результатом огромного объёма работы и могут быть как модулями ядра, так и пользовательскими приложениями и библиотеками. Компании и сообщества разработчиков Linux объединяют и интегрируют ядро, компоненты GNU и не-GNU, дополнительное программное обеспечение, средства управления пакетами и распространяют получившиеся системы в виде дистрибутивов Linux. Логотип Linux right|120px|thumb|Пингвин Tux Официальным логотипом и талисманом Linux является пингвин Tux (произносится Такс, в Рунете часто употребляется Тукс). Был создан в 1996 году Ларри ЮингомИстория пингвина Tux. Модель Линукс-системы представляют собой модульные Unix-подобные операционные системы. В большей степени дизайн Линукс-систем базируется на принципах, заложенных в Unix в течение 1970-х и 1980-х годов. Такая система использует монолитное ядро Линукс, которое управляет процессами, сетевыми функциями, периферией и доступом к файловой системе. Драйверы устройств либо интегрированы непосредственно в ядро, либо добавлены в виде модулей, загружаемых во время работы системы. Отдельные программы, взаимодействуя с ядром, обеспечивают функции системы более высокого уровня. Например, пользовательские компоненты GNU являются важной частью большинства Линукс-систем, включающей в себя наиболее распространённые реализации библиотеки языка Си, популярных оболочек операционной системы, и многих других общих инструментов Unix, которые выполняют многие основные задачи операционной системы. Графический интерфейс пользователя (или GUI) в большинстве систем Линукс построен на основе X Window System. Интерфейс пользователя В Линукс-системах пользователи работают через интерфейс командной строки (CLI), графический интерфейс пользователя (GUI), или, в случае встраиваемых систем, через элементы управления соответствующих аппаратных средств. Настольные системы, как правило, имеют графический пользовательский интерфейс, в котором командная строка доступна через окно эмулятора терминала или в отдельной виртуальной консоли. Большинство низкоуровневых компонентов Линукс, включая пользовательские компоненты GNU, используют исключительно командную строку. Командная строка особенно хорошо подходит для автоматизации повторяющихся или отложенных задач, а также предоставляет очень простой механизм межпроцессного взаимодействия. Программа графического эмулятора терминала часто используется для доступа к командной строке с рабочего стола Линукс. Линукс-системы обычно реализуют интерфейс командной строки при помощи оболочки операционной системы, которая также является традиционным способом взаимодействия с системой Unix. Дистрибутивы, специально разработанные для серверов, могут использовать командную строку в качестве единственного интерфейса. На настольных системах наибольшей популярностью пользуются пользовательские интерфейсы, основанные на таких средах рабочего стола как KDE Plasma Desktop, GNOME и Xfce , хотя также существует целый ряд других пользовательских интерфейсов. Самые популярные пользовательские интерфейсы основаны на X Window System (часто просто «X» или «иксы»). «X» предоставляет прозрачность сети и позволяет графическим приложениям, работающим на одном компьютере, отображаться на другом компьютере, на котором пользователь может взаимодействовать с нимиManual page for «X» (xorg-docs 1:1.4-4 on Debian). Другие графические интерфейсы, такие как FVWM, Enlightenment и Window Maker, могут быть классифицированы как простые менеджеры окон X Window System, которые предоставляют окружение рабочего стола с минимальной функциональностью. Оконный менеджер предоставляет средства для управления размещением и внешним видом отдельных окон приложений, а также взаимодействует с X Window System. Окружение рабочего стола включает в себя оконные менеджеры, как часть стандартной установки: (Metacity для GNOME, KWin для KDE, Xfwm для Xfce с 2010 года), хотя пользователь при желании может выбрать другой менеджер окон. Разработка thumb|[[Столлман, Ричард Мэттью|Ричард Столлман — основатель проекта GNU]] Linux работает на множестве процессоров различных архитектур, таких как x86, x86-64, PowerPC, ARM, Alpha AXP, SPARC, Motorola 680x0, SuperH, IBM System/390, MIPS, PA-RISC, AXIS CRIS, Renesas M32R, Atmel AVR32, Renesas H8/300, NEC V850, Tensilica Xtensa и многих других. В отличие от коммерческих систем, таких как Windows или Mac OS X, Linux не имеет географического центра разработки. Нет и организации, которая владела бы этой системой; нет даже единого координационного центра. Программы для Linux — результат работы тысяч проектов. Некоторые из этих проектов централизованыSourceForge.net: Download and Develop Open Source Software for FreeBerliOS — The Open Source Mediator, некоторые сосредоточены в фирмах. Многие проекты объединяют хакеровТут имеется в виду слово «хакер» в его первоначальном понимании — чрезвычайно квалифицированный ИТ-специалист. со всего света, которые знакомы только по переписке. Создать свой проект или присоединиться к уже существующему может любой и, в случае успеха, результаты работы станут известны миллионам пользователей. Пользователи принимают участие в тестировании свободных программ, общаются с разработчиками напрямую, что позволяет быстро находить и исправлять ошибки и реализовывать новые возможности. thumb|250px|История развития UNIX-систем. Linux является UNIX-совместимой, однако основывается на собственном исходном коде Именно такая гибкая и динамичная система разработки, невозможная для проектов с закрытым кодом, определяет исключительную экономическую эффективность LinuxCNews: Разработку ядра Linux оценили в €1 млрд. Низкая стоимость свободных разработок, отлаженные механизмы тестирования и распространения, привлечение людей из разных стран, обладающих разным видением проблем, защита кода лицензией GPL — всё это стало причиной успеха свободных программhttp://ftp.altlinux.ru/pub/distributions/ALTLinux/Compact/2.3/docs/ch01.html копия. Конечно, такая высокая эффективность разработки не могла не заинтересовать крупные фирмы, которые стали открывать свои проекты. Так появились Mozilla (Netscape, AOL), OpenOffice.org (Oracle), свободный клон InterBase (Borland) — Firebird, SAP DB (SAP). IBM способствовала переносу Linux на свои мейнфреймы. С другой стороны, открытый код значительно снижает себестоимость разработки закрытых систем для Linux и позволяет снизить цену решения для пользователя. Вот почему Linux стала платформой, часто рекомендуемой для таких продуктов, как СУБД Oracle Database, DB2, Informix, SyBase, SAP R3, Domino. Сообщество Сообщество Linux поддерживает связь посредством групп пользователей Linux. Программирование в Linux GNU Compiler Collection (GCC) является стандартным семейством компиляторов для большинства Linux-систем. Кроме того, GCC обеспечивает front-end для C, C++, Java. Большинство дистрибутивов включают в себя установленные интерпретаторы Perl, Python и других сценарных языков. Существует ряд сред для разработки (IDE): KDevelop, Eclipse, NetBeans, Lazarus и другие; также доступны и традиционные текстовые редакторы, как Emacs и Vim. Двумя распространёнными библиотеками визуальных элементов для создания графических интерфейсов пользователя являются Qt и GTK+. Применение В апреле 2011 года семейство операционных систем на базе ядра Linux — четвёртое по популярности в мире среди клиентов Всемирной паутины (включая мобильные телефоны). По разным данным, их популярность составляет от 1,5 до 5 % . На рынке веб-серверов доля Linux порядка 32 % (64,1 % указаны как доля Unix) . По данным TOP500, Linux используется на 96 % самых мощных суперкомпьютеров планеты . Можно выделить несколько основных областей, где нередко можно встретить Linux: * Серверы, требующие высокого аптайма. * Компьютеры нестандартной архитектуры (например, суперкомпьютеры) — из-за возможности быстрой адаптации ядра операционной системы и большого количества ПО под нестандартную архитектуру. * Системы военного назначения (например, МСВС РФ) — по соображениям безопасности. * Компьютеры, встроенные в различные устройства (банкоматы, терминалы оплаты, мобильные телефоныNokia использовала в своём новом Nokia N900 операционную систему Maemo, основанную на Debian., маршрутизаторы, стиральные машины и даже беспилотные военные аппаратыРазведывательный броневик, управляемый Linux Компьюлента, 10 февраля 2006) — из-за широких возможностей по конфигурированию Linux под задачу, выполняемую устройством, а также отсутствия платы за каждое устройство. * Массовые специализированные рабочие места (например, тонкие клиенты, нетбуки) — также из-за отсутствия платы за каждое рабочее место и по причине их ограниченной вычислительной мощности, которой может не хватать для проприетарных ОС. * Старые компьютеры с ограниченными ресурсами быстродействия и оперативной памяти, для них используются быстрые рабочие окружения или оконные менеджеры, не требовательные к ресурсам (например, LXDE, Openbox, Xfce, Fluxbox). Десктоп Серверы, рабочие станции и суперкомпьютеры 500px|мини|справа|Схема комплекса LAMP, работающего вместе с сервером [[Squid. Высокопроизводительное и отказоустойчивое решение для веб-сервера во враждебном окружении.]] Дистрибутивы Linux уже давно используются в качестве серверных операционных систем и заняли значительную долю этого рынка; по данным компании Netcraft на февраль 2014 года, семь из десяти самых надёжных интернет-компаний, предоставляющих хостинг, используют Linux на своих веб-серверах . Linux является ключевым компонентом комплекса серверного программного обеспечения LAMP (Linux, Apache, MariaDB/MySQL, Perl/PHP/Python), который приобрёл популярность среди разработчиков и стал одной из наиболее распространённых платформ для хостинга веб-сайтов . Дистрибутивы Linux становятся всё более популярными на мейнфреймах в последнее десятилетие, отчасти из-за цены и модели с открытым исходным кодом . В декабре 2009 компьютерный гигант IBM объявил этот рынок основным и сделал упор на продажу мейнфреймов только с Linux . Также дистрибутивы Linux широко используются в качестве операционной системы суперкомпьютеров: по данным на июнь 2013, более 95 % компьютеров из списка 500 самых мощных работали под управлением различных вариантов Linux. Операционной системой самого мощного современного суперкомпьютера — Tianhe-2 — является Kylin Linux . Встроенные устройства Игровые приставки 9 января 2013 года компания Valve объявила, что разрабатываемая студией ПК-консоль Steam Machine будет работать под управлением SteamOS, базирующейся на Linux . Также существует возможность установки дистрибутивов Linux на некоторые игровые приставки (например, Sony PlayStation 2, Sony PlayStation 3, XBOX 360). Рыночная доля и поглощение Дистрибутивы Linux thumb|300px|Развитие дистрибутивов Linux Большинство пользователей для установки Linux используют дистрибутивы. Дистрибутив — это не просто набор программ, а ряд решений для разных задач пользователей, объединённых едиными системами установки, управления и обновления пакетов, настройки и поддержки. Самые распространённые в мире дистрибутивыdistrowatch.com: * Debian GNU/Linux — один из старейших дистрибутивов, разрабатываемый обширным сообществом разработчиков. Служит основой для создания множества других дистрибутивов. Отличается строгим подходом к включению несвободного ПО. * Ubuntu — дистрибутив, основанный на Debian и быстро завоевавший популярность. Поддерживается сообществом, разрабатывается Canonical Ltd. Основная сборка ориентирована на лёгкость в освоении и использовании, при этом существуют серверная и минимальная сборки. * Linux Mint — дистрибутив, основанный на Ubuntu и полностью с ним совместимый, включающий в себя по умолчанию Java, Adobe Flash и многое другое. * openSUSE — дистрибутив, разрабатываемый сообществом при поддержке компании Novell. Отличается удобством в настройке и обслуживании благодаря использованию утилиты YaST. * Fedora — поддерживается сообществом и корпорацией RedHat, предшествует выпускам коммерческой версии RHEL. * Mageia — дистрибутив Linux, основанный на Mandriva Linux бывшими сотрудниками компании Mandriva, разрабатываемый в цикле, составляющем 9 месяцев. * Slackware — один из старейших дистрибутивов, отличается консервативным подходом в разработке и использовании. * Gentoo — дистрибутив, полностью собираемый из исходных кодов. Позволяет очень гибко настраивать конечную систему и оптимизировать производительность, поэтому часто называет себя мета-дистрибутивом. Ориентирован на экспертов и опытных пользователей. * Arch Linux — ориентированный на применение самых последних версий программ и постоянно обновляемый, поддерживающий одинаково как бинарную, так и установку из исходных кодов и построенный на философии простоты KISS, этот дистрибутив ориентирован на компетентных пользователей, которые хотят иметь всю силу и модифицируемость Linux, но не в ущерб времени обслуживания. * CentOS — дистрибутив Linux, основанный на свободных исходных текстах коммерческого дистрибутива Red Hat Enterprise Linux компании Red Hat, и совместимый с ним. Срок поддержки каждой версии CentOS составляет 7 лет (с помощью выпуска обновлений безопасности). Новая версия CentOS выходит раз в 2 года и каждая версия регулярно обновляется (каждые 6 месяцев) для поддержки новых аппаратных средств. В результате это приводит к безопасной, легко обслуживаемой, надёжной, предсказуемой и масштабируемой Linux среде. * PCLinuxOS — LiveCD дистрибутив Linux с возможностью установки операционной системы на жёсткий диск. Основанный изначально на Mandrake 9.2, PCLinuxOS придерживается собственного пути развития. Помимо перечисленных, существует множество других дистрибутивов, как базирующихся на перечисленных, так и созданных с нуля и зачастую предназначенных для выполнения ограниченного количества задач. Каждый из них имеет свою концепцию, свой набор пакетов, свои достоинства и недостатки. Ни один не может удовлетворить всех пользователей, а потому рядом с лидерами благополучно существуют другие фирмы и объединения программистов, предлагающие свои решения, свои дистрибутивы, свои услуги. Существует множество LiveCD, построенных на основе Linux, например, Knoppix. LiveCD позволяет запускать Linux непосредственно с компакт-диска, без установки на жёсткий диск. Для желающих досконально разобраться с Linux подойдёт любой из дистрибутивов, однако довольно часто для этой цели используются так называемые source-based дистрибутивы, то есть предполагающие самостоятельную сборку всех (или части) компонентов из исходных кодов, такие как LFS, Gentoo или CRUX. Россия Российские дистрибутивы rpm-base: Rosa, ALT Linux, ASPLinux и НауЛинукс; Source-base: Calculate Linuxhttp://4tux.ru/blog/calculate_linux_ili_gentoo_dlya_novichkov - обзор Calculate Linux и AgiliaLinux; deb-base: Runtu, Rosinka и Astra Linux. Украина Украинские дистрибутивы rpm-base: MyLinuxКомпанія «Майлінукс». Українське програмне забезпечення; Source-base: Blinhttp://blin.zp.ua Linux это не птица, а сорт пива ! и Grusha Linuxhttp://linuxsam.org.ua/archives/4678 Обзор Grusha Linux; deb-base: Ubuntu Install Boxhttp://ubuntu-box.at.ua/ Официальный сайт Ubuntu Install Box и Ubuntu DesktopPackhttp://ualinux.com/ubuntu-oem UALinux — свобода твоего выбора. Приспособленность к роли настольной ОС Linux ранее критиковалась за неудобство использования в настольных компьютерах, в частности, из-за ощутимой нехватки полноценных версий популярных программ (особенно офисных пакетов) и проблем с поддержкой оборудования , что представляло серьёзную проблему для пользователей ноутбуков, так как они обычно используют множество проприетарных комплектующих. Также проблемой являлась сложность изучения в Linux того, что выходит за рамки повседневного использования, и трудности в настройке оборудования. Более того, Linux обвиняли в «неидеальности» для многих опытных пользователей . Новые дистрибутивы Linux целенаправленно сконцентрировались на этом вопросе и значительно улучшили положение Linux среди настольных ОС: Linux быстро приобрёл популярность среди малого бизнеса и домашних пользователей. В этом огромная заслуга Gutsy Gibbon (кодовое название Ubuntu 7.10 фирмы Canonical). Наряду с такими дистрибутивами, как Linspire, Mint, Xandros, OpenSUSE и gOS, Ubuntu (вместе с родственными ему Kubuntu, Edubuntu и Xubuntu) сгладил большинство острых углов Linux и отшлифовал для применения в настольных системах. Без сомнения, Gutsy Gibbon — самый стабильный, полный и дружелюбный дистрибутив Linux на сегодня. Установить и настроить его теперь проще, чем Windows. Рабочее окружение дистрибутивов linux не сложнее, чем Windows и OS X. Современные десктоп-ориентированные дистрибутивы имеют графический инсталлятор, предоставляющий возможность автоматической разметки диска, устанавливающий готовую к эксплуатации операционную систему, снабжённую интернет-браузером, музыкальным и видео проигрывателями, офисным пакетом, просмотрщиком документов различных форматов и т. д; также присутствует механизм (программа), облегчающий установку проприетарных драйверов оборудования. На данный момент можно совсем обходиться без терминала, что и делают многие пользователи, а для остальных пользователей «использование терминала» в 99 % случаев сейчас сводится к копированию команды из готовой пошаговой инструкции при помощи мышки, а не изучению множества команд. Степень поддержки оборудования очень высока, зачастую выше, чем у последних версий Microsoft Windows, страдающих от отсутствия драйверов для оборудования, снятого с производства до выхода Windows 7, однако имеются проблемы со свежим железом. Критика Microsoft пыталась критиковать Linux, развернув обширную маркетинговую кампанию «Get the Facts» . В частности, компания Microsoft утверждала следующее: # По состоянию на 2004 год Windows более надёжная и защищённая, чем Linux . # Использование Linux накладывает на бизнес бремя ответственности и что «производители Linux если и предлагают, то лишь незначительные компенсации возможных убытков» . При этом во всех версиях лицензий для Windows сама Microsoft снимает с себя ответственность за возможные убытки, указывая в EULA максимальную компенсацию в размере 5 долларов. Корпорация опубликовала различные исследования-кейсы, однако их достоверность ставится под сомнение различными авторами, заявляющими о фальсификации этих сравнений со стороны Microsoft . В частности, при сравнении количества уязвимостей, Майкрософт приводила данные об уязвимостях во множестве программных продуктов, в том числе пользовательского уровня, поставляемых в составе некоторых дистрибутивов Linux, при этом сравнивая это количество с уязвимостями лишь самой операционной системы Windows, которая сама по себе не имеет такого количества приложений, и, разумеется, никогда не используется в подобном «голом» виде. При сравнении стоимости владения Майкрософт ссылается на цены поддержки Red Hat Linux серверных решений, приводя в качестве примера самую дорогую подписку (Premium Subscription, круглосуточная поддержка по телефону или через веб-интерфейс). Кроме того, при сравнении используется неодинаковое аппаратное обеспечение — дешёвое для Windows и дорогое для Linux. Эта и подобная критика кампании «Get the Facts» заставила Microsoft официально свернуть её и перейти к скрытым формам агитации. См. также * Linux Professional Institute Certification — независимая от дистрибутива сертификация системных администраторов и программистов Linux Примечания Литература * * * * * * Ссылки ; Русскоязычные ресурсы * IBM developerWorks. Раздел по Linux. Статьи, обзоры, учебные пособия ; Англоязычные ресурсы * Иерархия взаимоотношений дистрибутивов Linux * Linux Tutorial: C++ Software Development * Путеводитель по дистрибутивам Linux ; Статьи * В. А. Костромин. История Linux в России, 10 мая 2005 * С днем рождения, Linux! // Linux Format 86 (12), Декабрь 2006, С. 22-33 — статья, посвящённая 15-летию Linux: история, прогнозы * * Категория:Свободные операционные системы Категория:Изобретения Финляндии Категория:Операционные системы суперкомпьютеров